The new prodigy
by heinzearnoldfanfiction2
Summary: Naru is a young girl who everyone hates. Now, after getting seriously injured, she will prove that she is no demon, and rise through the ranks as one of the best ninja ever.
1. prolouge

Hello! this is my first story since getting my new profile up and running! sorry about not posting more on the others, I have a little bit of wrighters block, so if you have any ideas, just pm me ok? Now for our disclaim I have the Jerk everyone loves, (or not) Sasuke! Hn See? He is a jerk, not even a hello to all his fans! (Random fangirls start beating me to a pulp and Sasuke just sits there) S-see what I m-mean? Now Sasuke, d-do the disclaim Hn, heinzearnoldfanfiction2 doesn't own Naruto That's right, though if I did, Naruto wouldn't be that weak in the first seires, and Sasuke wouldn't have a twenty foot metal pole up his ass all the time (fangirls return and beat me up again, and Sasuke still just sits there)

Prolouge: The attack

Rrroooaaarrrr! The sound tore through the town like an explosion. "Minato! Are you sure?" a voice asked. "Yes, I am, watch over her, Sarutobi, and remember: she is a hero for doing this!" the man, Minato said to the other. "Yes, I will." Sarutobi said, a sad look on his face, as he watched his succesor walk into a battle that might very well be his last. As Minato left the room, the ANBU guards saluted him, and followed him. After he got out of the city, he summoned a giant toad. "Minato, that isn't who I think it is, is it?" the giant toad asked, a bit of fear in his eyes. "I am afraid it is, Gamabunta, and I am going to seal it, but I need you to help keep it steady, ok?" Minato asked the toad. "Hmm, I will do as you say, but who are you sealing it into, if I may ask?" the toad inquired. "... My daughter." He responded. "WHAT? Are you crazy?" Gamabunta asked, with a little shock and anger in his eyes. "If I cannot handle the burdon of doing it to my own child, what right do I have to place the burdon upon another parents shoulders? Besides, the fact that she is an Uzumaki means that she will be better suited for it than anyone else, anyway; we must go now, the Kyubi wont wait up for us." He said, pointing at the giant nine-tailed fox that countless ninja were trying to defeat. "Fine, I will go along with this for now, but you must make sure that you work something into the seal to protect her." Gamabunta sighed.

They headed for the Kyubi, and when they got there, after a strugle, they managed to contain the giant fox, but Minato sustained a fatal wound, dying directly after sealing the kyubi into his newborn child. After the battle was over, Sarutobi and a group of ANBU, along with Jiraya of the sannin, went to the clearing, and discovered that Minato, their leader, had died. "Minato..." Sarutobi said softly, greif plain in his face. "Sarutobi, I will appoint a new leader to my spies, and personally watch over his child from the shadows, but what is her name?" Jiraya asked, softly. "Minato wanted to name her Naru Uzumaki-Namikaze, but I think that we should call her Naru Uzumaki, and tell her about her father after she is old enough." Sarutobi said. "Who will take up the mantle of Hokoge now that he is dead?" Jiraya inqired. " 'sigh' I am afraid that I must, since I am sure that you and Tsunade will most likely not want to." Sarutobi sighed. "Speaking of her, should I go and get her? We may need her in the future." Jiraya reasoned. "Maybe, but you should wait for a while though. Are you sure that you will only watch from the shadows though? I mean, Naru is your God-daughter." Sarutobi asked, knowing Naru would have a hard life, despite Minatos final request. "Yes, I mean, I am hardly parent material." Jiraya said, and Sarutobi couldn't help but agree. "Well, I guess that we should get back to the village then." Sarutobi said.

Over the next few months, several things happened. First, Sarurobi held a CONFIDENCIAL meeting with the council discussing what had happened, and gave EXPLICIT orders NOT to tell what had happened to Naru, the conciquence being DEATH. Second, A member of the of the Citizen council spread rumors that Naru was the Kyubi Jincuriki, causing most of the city to instantly demand her death; after which the council member was publicly executed, and Naru was given an ANBU guard. Third, the council started conspiring against Naru.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello again! I hope that I get some ideas for more stories soon, I really like to see the reviews and I miss checking for them. I really hope nothing happens to the hard-drive of my computer again, not only did I loose the password to my other file, I lost some chapters to my other stories too! Along with the original chapters! Anyway, enough of my moaning, I have Naru here to disclaim today! heinzearnoldfanfiction2 does not own Naruto, if he did, Sakura would not be such an idiot over Sasuke, and he would finaly know weather Haku was a guy or girl. Yeah! that drives me nuts! I mean, Haku lookes like a girl sometimes, but the name is a guys name, isn't it? Whatever, just continue the story.

Chapter 1: to enter the acadamy Four years later.

Naru was walking down the streets of Konoha, trying to get some food. She had been kicked out of the orphanage (literally) the week before. Not that life there was any better than it was when she was on the streets, but at least there were less people glaring at her (mostly because there weren't as many people there) but that was the only difference. People glared at her no matter where she went. The whisperes were there too "Look, it's the demon." and "how could the Hokoge let her LIVE, much less walk around our streets." and then there were the people who adressed her directly "HEY, DEMON BITCH!" and "DIE YOU MONSTER!" being the most common.

She was still trying to find food, when she walked by a ramen stand. She looked longingly at it for a few minutes, before starting to walk away. Suddenly she heard someone shout out "Hey, little one!" she looked around for someone else before turning to look warily at the man behind the counter of the ramen stand. She was very unused to being adressed as 'little one', so she cautiously approched him. "Y-yes?" she asked. "Would you like a bowl of Ramen, child?" the old man offered, seeing how thin she was. "It will be on the house." He said kindly. Naru looked up at him suspiciously for a second before nodding a little hopefuly. "T-thank-you!" she said hapily. "No need for thanks child, you look about to drop from hunger, so eat as much as you want." the old man said.

After eating with the old man for company, Naru went to one of her many hiding places to wait for night fall, then she quickly ran to the Hokoge tower. When she got to the Hokoges office, she knocked at the door. "Come in." could be heard from inside, so she opened the door. "Jiji, they kicked me out of the orphanage last week." Naru said as soon as the door was open. "WHAT!" Sarutobi asked, shocked. "The council pulled some strings I am guessing, and made them kick me out." Naru stated, both their eyes twiching slightly at the thought of the council. "Well, that was their last chance, as of now I am disbanding the civilian council. And, I am giving you an apartment of your own. Would you like anything else? Of course though, I will be giving you money to support yourself too." Sarutobi said. "Yes, accually, I would like to join the ninja accadamy next year, I have been training myself and would like to join." Naru said, shocking the old man. "B-but you're so young..." He said, before thinking a little. "I have been doing five-hundred push-ups, five-hundred sit-ups, and one-hundred laps around konoha every day for the past year, along with the leaf, and tree-walking exercize. I think I am ready." she said. Sarutobis jaw dropped when he heard about what she had been doing. "I have also learned a few D-rank and C-rank jutsu, along with learning both my familys tai-jutsu style." Naru added, further shocking the old man. "H-How did you learn your families Tai-jutsu style?" he asked. "Apparently there are a few scrolls in the library about the Uzumaki clan style, and really, how hard did you think it would be for me to guess who my father is? I am almost his spitting image, despite the fact that my hair is red, and is also longer." She asked, making Sarutobi chuckle a little at the girls inteligence. "I guess it WAS only a matter of time until you found out, so to answer your inital question, yes you may enter the acadamy, but first we must test you to see which level to put you at, ok?" sarutobi asked, and Naru nodded in agreement.


	3. Chapter 2

Hi! sorry about the wait for this chapter, I kinda... forgot. : (

Anyway, here is the long awaited chapter 2! At least I didn't take six months though! I am kinda in a wrighters block, so forgive me if I don't get chapters out as fast.

You're just making excuses.

No! Really! Just disclaim, you emo.

Hn. heinzearnoldfanfiction2 does not own Naruto.

Yeah! If I did, I would put Sasuke in a cage and let all of his fangirls at him at once!

You wouldn't dare!

'a cage appears around Sasuke, and fangirls appear out of no-where' NNNNOOOOOOOOO! Mwahhahahahaha! Thats what you get, you big emo!

'The fangirls turn to me and procede to beat me to a bloody pulp'

Thats what you get for saying that to our Sasuke-chaaaannn!

chapter 2

On the way to her new apartment, Naru noticed that she was being folowed. She tried to run, but her folower grabed her sholdier, and whipped her around. She looked up in fear, before seeing a kunai racing tword her, and closing her eyes. She felt a horrible pain in her eye and passed out, hearing someone yelling at her assultant.

Jiraya's point of view I was watching Naru from a distance, when I noticed someone following her. Just as I was about to confront the person, he suddenly forward and grabed her, and stabed her in the eye. "HEY!" I shouted out, hurling a kunai at him, piercing his heart, I ran at full speed and caught Naru, before sprinting full speed twords the hospital.

Finaly I got to the hospital, and when I got in I shouted "she needs medical attention IMMEDIATLY!" the nurse jumped, but after noticing who it was in my arms, she sneared "The DEMON isn't allowed on the premisis, so you can get..." whatever she was about to say was cut off by the burst of killer intent I let off. "Do you really want to finish that sentence?" I asked coldly. She finaly took in who I was, and paled. "N-no Jiraya-sama! I appologize Jiraya-sama, I will get the doctors immediatly!" she stuttered out.

Two days later-Naru's point of view I was waking up to the sound of shouting, and started to open my eyes, but couldn't seem to open one. "Uuuggghh..." I managed to get out. I opened one eye, and looked around the room. There were two people in the room, one was jiji, but I had no idea who the other person was. "Naru! are you ok?" Sarutobi asked woridly. "Y-yes, I am, jiji, but who is that?" Naru asked nervously. "I, am JIraya of the sannin." he answered. "He saved you from the person who attacked you, Naru." Sarutobi said. Naru bowed when she heard this. "Thank-you, Jiraya-sama." she said while bowing. "Aww, you don't need to bow, Naru." He said, rubbing the back of his head. "And, unfortunatly, we couldn't completly heal you, you will never be able to use that eye again." Sarutobi said sadly. "Even more reason for me to join the acadamy, jiji." Naru stated. "I can use the year I have to train, and get used to having only one eye." she continued. "Well, if you are that sure... I will help you train for the year." Sarutobi said, shocking the girl into scilence. "I think that I will help too, to prevent another incident like this from occuring." Jiraya said. "T-thank you jiji, Jiraya-sama!" Naru said, exitedly. "Don't mention it, kid! But really, just call me JIraya, or Jiraya-sensei now." Jiraya said. "Yes, Jiraya-sensei!" Naru responded.


End file.
